There are prior art methods and apparatus for manufacturing multiple fiber optic cables, but they require the use of several separate manufacturing lines. The separate lines require a higher capital investment for the additional equipment and also an increased expense for a larger number of employees to monitor and attend to the separate manufacturing lines. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to fiber optic cables and a method of manufacturing the fiber optic cables that substantially obviates one or more of the problems and disadvantages in the prior art. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the apparatus and process particularly pointed out in the written description and claims, as well as the appended drawings.